Theme Park Meeting
by delupaper
Summary: Mantan kekasih Yifan ternyata seorang pegawai taman hiburan. [exo; krisyeol]


**Theme Park Meeting**

Setelah mungkin sekitar tiga tahun berpisah, Park Chanyeol akhirnya dipertemukan kembali dengan mantan kekasihnya. Di sebuah taman hiburan terbuka yang luas, di sanalah Chanyeol dihadapkan kembali dengan figur mantan kekasih yang dirindukannya.

_Wu Yifan, apa yang sedang kaulakukan di sini?_

Inginnya Chanyeol menyuarakan pertanyaan tersebut, namun lidahnya kelu untuk bahkan hanya ingin mengucap nama sang kekasih. Chanyeol terlalu malu untuk melakukannya, ini dikarenakan dirinya yang masih memendam perasaan untuk mantan kekasihnya yang seharusnya telah dilupakan.

"Have fun!" seruan riang yang harus selalu Chanyeol berikan pada seluruh pengunjung yang masuk ke dalam taman hiburan di mana Chanyeol bekerja.

Pekerjaan Chanyeol tidaklah sulit, ia hanya harus tersenyum pada para pengunjung taman hiburan di sini sambil meneriakkan seruan-seruan yang dapat menyemangati pengunjung untuk lebih terdorong dalam menikmati kunjungan mereka ke taman hiburan.

Namun suatu hari, senyum dan teriakan yang rutin dilakukannya tiap jam kerjanya itu harus sirna ketika mantan kekasihnya yang telah lama berpisah dengannya muncul kembali.

Wu Yifan, masih saja terlihat tampan. Tubuhnya yang jangkung selalu menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang di sekitar. Ia tetap terlihat mengagumkan bahkan setelah beberapa tahun berlalu.

"Siang ini akan ada parade yang meriah! Pukul satu siang di dekat pintu utama, paradenya akan dimulai beberapa jam lagi. Tapi jangan lupa untuk—" _Wu Yifan? _"—untuk, u-ntuk mencoba semua …,"

Entah apa yang membuat perhatian Yifan teralihkan pada Chanyeol saat ini, hanya saja yang jelas, Yifan tiba-tiba saja menolehkan kepalanya ke hadapan Chanyeol. Awalnya Chanyeol pikir ini hanya halusinasinya saja; bahwa sosok Yifan yang kini menatap wajahnya dan berjalan ke arahnya bukanlah Yifan mantan kekasihnya. Chanyeol sempat berharap Yifan yang kini menghampirinya dengan wajah terkejut itu adalah orang lain. Namun sepertinya takdir ingin memberikan sesuatu yang berbeda di hari ini kepada Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol?" nada bicaranya yang rendah, khas Yifan, "Park Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol—yang masih terkejut dengan kehadiran Yifan—hanya membisu. Dalam benak Chanyeol, ingin sekali ia merespon Yifan dengan suatu ucapan atau sapaan. Namun ia terlalu terkejut hingga tak sadar bahwa ia telah membisu cukup lama.

Yifan tertawa ringan melihat raut wajah Chanyeol yang menampakkan keterkejutan tersebut. Ternyata setelah tiga tahun ini Chanyeol belum sama sekali berubah. Tetap saja polos, sama seperti apa yang Yifan ingat terakhir kali mengenai Chanyeol. "Hai, Chanyeol. _Nice to meet you here_."

Tidak langsung menjawab, Chanyeol berdehem dahulu, kemudian ia menjawab Yifan, "O-oh, _yeah._"

_Awkward_….

"Um, jadi …, apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" Yifan kini berdiri di hadapan Chanyeol begitu dekat, sangat dekat hingga membuat Chanyeol sadar bahwa Yifan ternyata telah tumbuh lebih tinggi beberapa centimeter dari sebelumnya.

"_You see_," Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum simpul, "aku mengenakan seragam _Adventure World, _jadi menurutmu apa yang sedang kulakukan di sini?"

Sarkasme itu membuat Yifan tertawa pada kebodohannya sendiri. Tentu saja Chanyeol bekerja di taman hiburan ini. "_Okay_, kaubekerja di sini?"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya malu-malu, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada tanah yang sedang dipijak. Sudah lama Chanyeol tidak mendengar Yifan tertawa untuknya. Dan setelah mendengarnya lagi, Chanyeol rasanya seperti kembali ke masa-masa dahulu; di mana status hubungan mereka masih sebagai sepasang kekasih yang romantis.

Perpisahan mereka dahulu sebenarnya merupakan perpisahan yang baik-baik. Seperti sebuah perpisahan yang dilakukan demi kebaikan. Namun tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa perpisahan adalah perpisahan, maksudnya tetap menyakitkan. Pada saat itu Yifan berkata bahwa hubungannya dengan Chanyeol lebih baik disudahi saja, dikarenakan Yifan yang merasa dirinya terlalu sibuk dengan studinya. Tak lupa Yifan waktu itu melakukan studinya di tempat yang jauh dari di mana Chanyeol juga sedang melakukan studinya. Meski mereka pada saat itu tinggal di satu tempat tinggal yang sama, namun tetap saja kesibukan masing-masing membuat mereka berdua jadi jarang berinteraksi. Maka dari itu, renggangnya hubungan mereka tersebut malah membuat beban yang mengganggu konsentrasi dalam melakukan studi.

Chanyeol—yang sangat polos dan takut untuk mengutarakan pendapatnya—hanya menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Yifan meski sebenarnya jauh di lubuk hatinya ia ingin menolak keputusan Yifan. Maka karena tidak ingin terus-terusan dirundung sendu, Chanyeol dan Yifan pun menyibukkan masing-masing dengan menyelesaikan studinya sungguh-sungguh. Jadi tidak ada dendam di antara mereka berdua karena perpisahan itu, semuanya murni demi kebaikan.

"Hmm, jadi …, bagaimana kabarmu?" kali ini masih Yifan yang berbicara karena Chanyeol hanya tetap bergeming, sepertinya diri Chanyeol yang tertutup takkan pernah menghilang.

"Aku baik, aku mendapatkan sebuah pekerjaan yang tidak buruk; kulakukan sambil menunggu panggilan dari perusahaan-perusahaan yang sudah kulamar. Dan aku juga mendapat sebuah _apartment _baru di dekat sini."

"Oh. Kau sudah tidak tinggal di …, um, _apartment _kita?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban, ia lagi-lagi tidak banyak bicara.

"_Well_, itu baik untukmu." Entah apa lagi yang harus Yifan katakan, tetapi ia tidak terlihat akan segera pergi dari tempat untuk meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Maka dari itu, karena tidak ingin merasa lebih canggung, Chanyeol pun kali ini yang berucap, "Apa yang sedang kaulakukan di sini?"

"Aku ada janji dengan seorang teman." _Seorang teman_.

Bayangan mengenai Yifan yang setelah lulus dari universitasnya kemudian mendapatkan seorang kekasih baru membuat hati Chanyeol terasa nyeri. Chanyeol tidak suka, dan ia cemburu. Namun apa daya, dirinya bukanlah siapa-siapa lagi bagi Yifan.

"Oh, _okay_. _Have a nice day then _…."

"Uh, ya, kau juga."

"Jadi, sampai … berjumpa lagi?"

Yifan terlihat canggung, ia memijat pelipisnya ketika merasa gugup. "Ya, sampai berjumpa lagi …"

"_Okay_,"

"_Okay,_"

Percakapan mereka tidak sampai di sana. Yifan yang tadinya hendak beranjak dari tempat untuk meninggalkan Chanyeol malah kembali lagi menghadap mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Hey," Yifan mengetuk-ngetuk sepatunya untuk menyembunyikan kakinya yang gemetaran, jari kedua tangannya juga dimasukkan ke dalam kantung celana denimnya. Yifan berusaha untuk bersikap tenang di hadapan mantan kekasihnya yang masih membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang itu. Chanyeol masih saja terlihat manis di matanya. "Um, apa kau ada waktu malam ini?"

Chanyeol diam dulu sejenak, memandang Yifan penasaran, "Malam ini?"

"Ya."

"Aku ada janji menonton film dengan temanku, kenapa memangnya?"

Yifan berdehem keras, ia menunduk sekilas untuk menyembunyikan raut wajah kecewanya.

Mengapa Yifan tidak terpikirkan hal ini sebelumnya? Chanyeol mungkin sudah memiliki kekasih baru setelah perpisahan mereka tiga tahun yang lalu tersebut. Tidak mungkin Chanyeol akan tetap terus memikirkan Yifan, bukan? Lagi pula siapa yang tidak menginginkan Chanyeol; seseorang yang menggemaskan yang membuat hatimu leleh setiap harinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya kautahu, aku ingin mengajakmu … hmm … pergi keluar untuk minum kopi. Ada sebuah kafe baru dan aku ingin mencobanya, tapi kalau kau tidak bisa juga tidak apa-apa, mungkin kau bisa pergi dengan kekasihmu—"

"Kekasih?"

"Huh?"

"Tadi kau berkata bahwa aku memiliki kekasih." Tutur Chanyeol. "Kau mengira aku memiliki kekasih?"

"Uh …, ya? Kupikir begitu. Maksudku, siapa yang tidak ingin menjadikan orang semanis kau sebagai kekasih?"

_Wu Yifan_… _great. Kau baru saja mengaku secara tidak langsung kepada mantan kekasihmu yang mungkin kini sudah memiliki kekasih baru itu bahwa ia adalah orang yang manis?! Well, Chanyeol memang manis. Tapi bisa kau menjaga kata hatimu itu agar kau tidak terlihat lebih memalukan lagi?!_

"B-bukannya kau yang sudah memiliki kekasih?" tanya Chanyeol malu-malu—mengalihkan Yifan dari monolognya. Chanyeol menggigiti bibirnya yang ingin sekali Yifan kecup saat ini juga.

"_What? _Tidak, tentu saja tidak!" Bantah Yifan terlalu berapi-api, ia pun menyadari kehisterisannya dan berdehem, lalu berkata, "uh, maksudku, tidak. Aku … aku masih begini saja. Semua temanku hanya teman biasa."

"_Oohh, okay_." Yifan tatap wajah Chanyeol baik-baik, dari nada bicara Chanyeol, ia terdengar senang mengetahui Yifan ternyata belum memiliki kekasih baru setelah berpisah dari Chanyeol.

Apakah ini pertanda baik bagi Yifan… karena Chanyeol saat ini sungguh terlihat lucu—memperlihatkan tanda-tanda bahwa dirinya sepertinya masih memendam perasaan baik untuk Yifan. Kedua pipi halus Chanyeol itu kini merona. _Oh My God._

"Aku juga belum memiliki kekasih _by the way_." Kata Chanyeol sangat pelan, malu-malu. Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya sedikit sambil memainkan jemarinya.

_Oh My, My God. _"Oh." Sebuah kata yang Yifan lontarkan mewakili berjuta-juta perasaan bahagia di hatinya. Ternyata ia masih diberi kesempatan untuk melanjutkan kembali hubungan mereka yang sempat kandas. "_Good_—m-maksudku, bagus … kalau … kalau kau bahagia."

"_So, _um … bagaimana kalau hari Sabtu?" Yifan kembali mengusulkan.

"Sabtu ini?"

"Ya, aku ingin, uh, kautahu, kita bisa reuni, menceritakan diri masing-masing dan mungkin menonton film."

Chanyeol mengangguk terlalu antusias untuk seseorang yang tidak memberi respon banyak pada ajakan Yifan. Ia menjawabnya, "_Sounds great_."

Ada jeda di antara percakapan mereka itu ketika seseorang memanggil Yifan. Orang tersebut adalah orang yang diasumsikan Chanyeol sebagai teman Yifan. Ia tidak sendirian, teman Yifan itu berjalan berdampingan dengan seseorang. Mereka terlihat sangat mesra untuk dua orang yang hanya sedang berdampingan. Jadi mungkin mereka sepasang kekasih. Tapi entahlah, yang jelas pemandangan teman yang Yifan maksud sedikit melegakan Chanyeol.

"_Gosh_, muncul di saat yang tidak tepat." Gumam Yifan tanpa menghadap ke arah Chanyeol. Yifan melambai pada temannya, kemudian kembali menghadap Chanyeol dan berkata, "Aku harus pergi, teman-temanku pasti mengamuk kalau aku tidak segera memberikan kado pernikahan untuk mereka."

"Kado pernikahan?"

"Tiket _Adventour World, _mereka memang pasangan aneh."

"Ah, _I see _…."

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, dan jangan lupa hari Sabtu." Yifan mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyuman. "Hari Sabtu, jam delapan, _okay_? akan kujemput."

Chanyeol lihat kedua teman Yifan semakin mendekat. Ia tidak mau momen ini segera berakhir. Sinar matahari yang cerah sungguh mendukung suasana di antara mereka berdua. "Memangnya kautahu _apartment_-ku di mana?"

"Oh, kau benar." Yifan diam sejenak untuk berpikir, kemudian berkata, "Apa nomor teleponmu baru?"

Dua orang teman Yifan itu tidak menghampiri Yifan, mereka malah berhenti separuh jalan menuju Yifan dan berdiri di tempat sambil saling membisikkan sesuatu yang pastinya membicarakan pemandangan Yifan yang kini sedang terlihat bersama seseorang, yakni Chanyeol.

"Aku masih menggunakan nomor yang lama."

"_Okay_, akan kuhubungi nanti."

_Yifan masih menyimpan nomorku_…_? _"_Okay_." Chanyeol berusaha untuk tidak tersenyum lebar nan bahagia mengetahui bahwa Yifan ternyata masih memiliki nomor kontak Chanyeol.

"_See you_, Chanyeol." Kata Yifan yang kini mulai berjalan jauh, oh, Chanyeol tidak suka perpisahan. "Kapan-kapan aku akan mampir ke _apartment_-mu kalau kau sedang merasa kesepian." Kemudian Yifan tersenyum penuh arti. Senyum menggoda yang membuat Chanyeol jadi salah tingkah, pipinya terasa menghangat; ia teringatkan pada memori mengenai apa yang pertama kali dirinya dan Yifan lakukan pada hari pertama mereka meninggali _apartment _mereka dulu.

Yifan sepertinya sangat senang menggoda Chanyeol dan berperilaku genit untuk membuatnya salah tingkah.

_My my, _sungguh tidak ada yang berubah dari diri mereka masing-masing. Setelah tiga tahun tidak bertemu dan dipisahkan, rasanya Yifan dan Chanyeol jatuh cinta lagi pada satu sama lain, bagai mengulang kisah romantis yang dahulu pernah dilalui.

* * *

**fin**


End file.
